


A Foto de Peter Parker

by ImperfectBeliever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectBeliever/pseuds/ImperfectBeliever
Summary: "Ele não percebe que está chorando até que uma lágrima cai no vidro. Ele limpa com sua manga. O Peter na foto está tão feliz. Estava tão animado em receber seu título de estagiário, assim ele poderia oficialmente colocar nas suas inscrições de faculdade o que ele já estava fazendo mesmo: construindo coisas no laboratório com Tony Stark. Eles se viam quase semanalmente, no fim.'Eu não consigo fazer isso.' Tony pensa, olhando para o rosto jovem. Ele não consegue se lembrar das boas memórias sem imediatamente se lembrar do rosto que fazia enquanto se apavorava no Titã e então a resignação que atravessou seus detalhes enquanto morria.Ele tem que colocar a foto virada para baixo de novo."





	A Foto de Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Picture of Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694312) by [Optimistique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistique/pseuds/Optimistique). 

> Esse trabalho é uma tradução da fanfic feita por Optimistique e postada aqui.

Assim que ele recebeu alta do hospital e ganhou peso o suficiente para vestir um terno outra vez, eles se casaram. Tony se cansou de esperar. Ele nunca deveria ter esperado tanto assim, pra começar. Ele lembrou, agora, mais do que nunca, de que não há garantias de um amanhã. Eles não têm o grande casamento que planejaram. Contrataram um juiz de paz e fizeram seus votos apenas na frente de Rhodey e Happy. Ela ainda usa seu vestido e fica incrível.

Ela está grávida um mês depois. Tony está apavorado, no começo. Antes de ir para o espaço, ele estava mais aberto ao pensamento de filhos, quase como uma nova ideia que não sairia da sua mente. Ele não tinha percebido naquela época, mas agora ele percebeu que foi por causa de Peter. Ele tinha conseguido um sentimento prático, algo próximo de um pai e percebeu que gostava disso. Agora, tudo que ele consegue pensar quando Pepper diz a ele é o jeito como Peter se agarrou a ele nos seus momentos finais, como o filho que ele era, implorando para que seu mentor o salvasse de uma morte que Tony falhou em deter. E se ele falhar de novo? Se Tony perdesse outro filho, ele nunca voltaria. Estaria total e completamente destruído.

Então ele faz o melhor que consegue pensar. Desaparece na escuridão. Deixa a cidade, compra uma cabana pequena no meio do nada, corta suas posses drasticamente.

Deixa o Homem de Ferro desaparecer.

Porque se o Homem de Ferro desaparecer, os inimigos dele não irão atrás de sua família. O Homem de Ferro foi um fracasso mesmo. Talvez Tony Stark pudesse ser melhor.

Eles deixam a cabana pronta, completa com um quarto para sua futura filha. É a Pepper que coloca a foto moldurada de Tony e Peter. Os joelhos de Tony cedem ao vê-la pela primeira vez. Ele pega a foto com as mãos tremendo e olha para a dupla, fazendo chifres um no outro enquanto seguram o certificado de Estágio das Indústrias Stark, propositalmente de cabeça para baixo. Eles tiraram uma foto séria, para o jornal da empresa, mas Peter tinha insistido em uma foto engraçada. Essa foi a que a Pepper escolheu moldurar.

Ele não percebe que está chorando até que uma lágrima cai no vidro. Ele limpa com sua manga. O Peter na foto está tão feliz. Estava tão animado em receber seu título de estagiário, assim ele poderia oficialmente colocar nas suas inscrições de faculdade o que ele já estava fazendo mesmo: construindo coisas no laboratório com Tony Stark. Eles se viam quase semanalmente, no fim.

_Eu não consigo fazer isso._ Tony pensa, olhando para o rosto jovem. Ele não consegue se lembrar das boas memórias sem imediatamente se lembrar do rosto que fazia enquanto se apavorava no Titã e então a resignação que atravessou seus detalhes enquanto morria.

Ele tem que colocar a foto virada para baixo de novo.

Pepper deve perceber que ele ainda não está pronto para isso ainda, porque na próxima vez que ele encontra a foto, havia sido movida para a garagem. O problema é que Tony estava definindo a garagem como uma oficina. Nada muito grande. Nada como os velhos laboratórios. Só um espaço para remendar coisas quando suas mãos estiverem muito desocupadas ou sua mente precisar de uma distração. Ele tinha acabado de definir seu equipamento, quando ele vê o vidro da moldura refletindo a luz azul das telas. Peter está sorrindo para ele, como ele fazia nos seus dias de laboratório.

"O que acha, Pete?" Ele se ouve dizer para a foto. "Não é bem o que costumava ser, mas vamos fazer funcionar."

É assim que começa. Ele faz comentários para a foto enquanto trabalha, como costumava fazer em outra vida com o garoto de verdade. A Foto Peter não consegue responder, é claro, mas Tony consegue com frequência imaginar exatamente o que ele diria, na sua voz tagarela de adolescente.

_Parece bom, Sr. Stark! O que aconteceria se você mexesse na potência?_

"Sabe, eu estava pensando isso mesmo. Cuidado, pirralho, não dá pra você me ultrapassar ainda."

Ele sabe que é loucura. Sabe que é só um jeito de lidar com o luto. Mas ele não está mais acostumado a trabalhar sozinho. Poder dar voz aos pensamento ajuda.

Depois que Morgan nasceu, a foto começa a vir com ele em mais lugares do que na garagem. Tony a leva com ele para fazer serviços, às vezes. Ele tinha que dizer ao Peter o quão fofa era sua filha. Sério, como foi que ele criou algo tão perfeito?

"Sabia que ela riu pela primeira vez hoje?". Ele conta para a Foto Peter enquanto lavava os pratos em uma tarde. "Foi o som mais incrível... Nossa, você teria amado ela."

Ele coloca a Foto Peter numa estante no quarto da Morgan, no meio da noite, enquanto tentava fazer ela dormir. Tentou alimentar, trocar, andar com ela, mas se recusou a acordar Pepper porque sua mulher merecia uma folga e era a vez dele mesmo. Quando andar e fazer calar não ajudam a acalmar o bebê, ele tenta falar com ela.

"Tá vendo ele, Morgan?" Ele diz, acenando para a foto com sua cabeça. "É o Peter. Ele teria te adorado um montão. Teria dito algo como 'Sr. Stark, como foi que você fez um bebê tão lindo? Ah, é. É porque você casou com a Srta. Potts.'"

Morgan para de chorar e olha para ele com olhos arregalados quando ele usa a "voz do Peter". Tony abre um sorriso. "É, gostou? Ele teria dito: 'Morgan, você é o bebê mais lindo e inteligente do mundo! Olha os seus pezinhos! Como você ficou tão fofa!'"

Morgan sorri também. Então, é Tony quem está chorando, mas suas lágrimas são silenciosas. Ele coloca sua filha de volta para dormir. Ele deixa a foto no quarto dela. Antes de sair pela porta, ele cutuca o vidro e sussurra "Cuida dela por mim, tá bom amigão?" Seu polegar fica sobre o sorriso de Peter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Há trechos difíceis, às vezes. Esse ocorre no aniversário de Peter. Morgan tem dois anos e Peter teria vinte. Estaria na faculdade agora. Provavelmente com bolsa integral por sua inteligência. Superando todos eles. Tony passa boa parte do dia na oficina, mas não trabalha em nada.

Morgan o encontra logo após sua soneca. Seus sapatinhos tocam o chão de concreto quando ela chega por trás dele. Ela sabe que não pode estar na garagem sem sapatos. Tony tenta adestrar a própria expressão antes dela chegar a ele, mas ela é muito esperta. Muito perceptiva para uma criança pequena. São os Genes Stark. Ela vê através do seu sorriso falso e sobe no seu colo sem mais.

Sua mãozinha toca o seu peito. "Tudu bem, papai." Ela o consola, embora não entenda o que há de errado.

Tony a abraça com força. Ele não merece ela. Não depois de perder o primeiro. Ela aponta para a foto de Peter que está na mesa na frente deles. "Usa a voiz do Piter." Ela insiste.

"Hoje não, Pepperony." Ele responde com a garganta seca.

Aparentemente, Morgan decide cuidar do assunto ela mesma. "Sinhô Starki!" Ela sussurra numa voz comicamente fina. "Não fica tisti, sinhô Starki! O Homim-Aranha vai ti salvá!"

Tony dá uma risada molhada. Peter teria rido tanto com a mudança de tom de sua voz já fina. Embora não seja realmente ele. Imitar como o Tony sempre fazia parecer. Ela nunca ouviria sua voz verdadeira. A menos que...

"Sabe o que mais? Acho que é hora de vermos uns vídeos juntos. Sexta-Feira? Coloque velhas gravações do traje do Aranha."

"_Tem certeza, chefe?_" A IA pergunta cuidadosamente. Até ela sabe que eles não foram reproduzidos desde aquele tempo. O coração de Tony está martelando, mas poxa, já faz três anos. Ele deve dar conta. Com Morgan junto a ele como um cobertor seguro, eles assistem a algumas façanhas do Homem-Aranha e Tony conta a ela sobre o falecido balança teia.

"É o Piter?" Ela pergunta admirada.

"É. É ele", Tony coaxa.

O Homem Aranha é novo super herói favorito dela.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A foto de Peter vai para a cozinha permanentemente quando Morgan reclama que ela não consegue ver toda hora. Ela deve ter pego o hábito de Tony de sussurrar para a foto quando ele pensava que ninguém podia ouvir, porque ele pega ela falando baixinho com a Foto Peter em mais de uma ocasião. O que eles falam, ele não sabe. Parece errado espiar seus filhos.

Uma noite, depois que Morgan faz quatro anos, ela traz a foto para a cama com ela e coloca na sua cabeceira. "Ele é meu irmão." Ela diz com naturalidade.

Tony congela quando ele a cobre. "Por que diz isso?"

"Porque você ama ele. Um montão."

Ser pai abriu seus olhos para o quão incríveis as crianças são. O jeito único delas verem o mundo. Morgan não sabe, biologicamente, o que faz de uma pessoa pai de outra. Mas ela claramente entende a parte que importa. Ela sabe o que os adultos com frequência falham em captar: que não é sempre que a carne e sangue que fazem uma família.

"É, garota." Ele sussurra. É primeira vez que ele usa um nome do tipo desde o Peter. "Um montão."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Capitão aparece na sua porta alguns meses depois. Ele está com Scott Lang, que todos pensaram ser um dos desaparecidos, mas aparentemente passou os últimos cinco anos preso no Reino Quântico. Eles propõem algo que Tony não se permite acreditar. Viagem no tempo. Uma chance de trazer todos de volta. Não é justo reconectar esse tipo de esperança. Ele não está mais afim de correr riscos. Ele precisa proteger sua única família que resta. Ele diz a eles, educadamente, para esquecerem.

Mas sua cabeça começa a fazer equações assim que eles saem. Ele não acha que é possível, mas e se for? Ele passa o resto do dia brigando consigo mesmo, pesando o risco. A Foto Peter está no seu local habitual na cozinha, vendo Tony lavar os pratos depois da janta.

_E se fosse a Morgan?_ A Foto Peter sussurra. _Se fosse a Morgan que virou pó, você assumiria o risco de trazer ela de volta?_

Tony pega a foto, olhando-a pensativamente._ "Se fosse a Morgan"_, ele responde silenciosamente,_ "nada no universo poderia me impedir de tentar trazer ela de volta."_

_E eu sou diferente?_ A Foto Peter pergunta.

O estômago de Tony aperta. "_Não. Não é_."

Ele supõe que não faria mal tentar algumas simulações. Provavelmente é um ponto discutível. Ele trabalha em alguma com Sexta-feira. E - caramba - eles criam um modelo bem sucedido. Isso pode ser factível de verdade.

Mais tarde, depois de colocar Morgan de volta na cama e falar com a Pepper sobre sua descoberta, ele senta na garagem, segurando a Foto Peter com mãos trêmulas. Há tanto a fazer. Há muitas coisas para juntar antes de dirigir para o recinto. A equipe vai precisar de novos trajes para mantê-los seguros no Reino Quântico. Ele precisa desencavar o escudo do Capitão. Precisa checar três vezes seus cálculos. Mas não consegue fazer suas pernas se mexerem. Ele respira tremulamente.

"Vamos tentar, Pete." Tony sussurra. "Eu vou tentar. Por favor, só... me dê mais uma chance."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eles conseguem as jóias, mas não sem grande perda. Natasha se sacrificou para que todos os outros pudessem ter sua vida de volta. Não há espaço para erros, agora. O custo é muito alto. Tony só consegue esperar que tenha valido a pena.

Hulk-Bruce coloca a nova manopla. Está tentando matá-lo, isso é bem claro, mas ele luta. Ele estala os dedos. Acham que funcionou, mas não conseguem ter certeza antes de tudo virar um inferno.

Não é até o exército de Thanos chegar e a morte parecer eminente quando portais começam a abrir. Dezenas delas. T'Challa aparece de um. Wanda, de outro. Pessoa após pessoa desaparecida cinco anos atrás faz uma reaparição milagrosa. Então um círculo brilhante materializa e dele sai Dr. Estranho. Com o fundo de Titã atrás dele, juntam-se a ele Quill e os outros Guardiões que morreram. Então, uma figura familiar de roupa azul e vermelha balança na frente deles e... e...

E Tony não consegue respirar.

Peter o encontra no campo de batalha alguns minutos depois. Ele o ajuda a se levantar. "Ai caramba!" O garoto exclama com olhos selvagens. "Você não vai acreditar no que estava acontecendo!"

Tony não consegue ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca nem por um minuto, porque seu cérebro entrou em curto circuito. Ele olha para Peter da mesma forma que olhou para Morgan no dia que nasceu - como se ele fosse o presente mais maravilhoso que ele já recebeu. Seu filho está aqui, falando, tridimensional e vivo. Tudo que ele esperou nesses últimos cinco anos está na frente dele, uma bola tagarela de energia adolescente.

Nossa, Peter sempre foi tão jovem? Nesse momento, Tony dificilmente conseguia ver a diferença de idade entre Peter e Morgan. Ambas crianças, com rostos redondos de bebê, olhos castanhos olhando para Tony em busca de orientação.

Assim que ele consegue convencer suas pernas de se mexerem, Tony anda para frente e puxa Peter fortemente contra seu peito. O menino para de falar, retribuindo o abraço com hesitação. Tony percebe que nunca abraçou Peter tão adequadamente antes, então deve ser desconcertante. Ele jura fazer disso um hábito daqui em diante. Ele olha para o céu quando seus olhos queimam, tentando não deixar suas lágrimas caírem.

Ele tem tantas coisas que quer dizer. Coisas que segurou dentro de si todos esses anos. Mas assim como não teve palavras quando Peter estava morrendo, não tinha palavras para seu retorno. Alguns sentimentos são profundos demais para serem expressos verbalmente. Ele espera que consiga transmitir isso ao apertar o abraço. Ele acha que Peter entende, porque ele aperta também e diz: "Isso é bom."

Tony sorri. A batalha ainda está ocorrendo ao redor dele. Não acabou ainda. Mas tudo parece valer a pena só por esse momento. Ele recebeu uma segunda chance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thanos vai eliminar tudo. Não só a metade. Todo mundo. Morgan, Peter, Pepper. Tony olha para os olhos do Dr. Estranho e vê ele erguer um dedo. Só resta uma única opção. Tony sabe o que precisa fazer. Ele espera que sua família o perdoe.

Thanos pega a manopla dele, mas Tony já tinha removido as jóias. As nanomáquinas de seu traje se formam ao redor delas em sua mão, segurando-as no lugar. O poder surgindo em seu braço é excruciante. Ele não tem muito tempo para fazer isso.

Mas, de repente, a mão de alguém se apóia em seu ombro e a dor diminui um pouco. Ele move a cabeça o bastante para ver que é Quill. A energia das pedras está fluindo através do ombro de Tony e da mão do Senhor das Estrelas. Seu rosto se contorce de dor, mas não solta. Os outros Guardiões - e uma árvore que anda? - aparecem do nada, rapidamente alcançando para tocar Tony ou Quill. É como se eles soubessem exatamente o que fazer, como se tivessem feito isso antes. O poder está se dispersando entre eles. Mas não é o bastante.

Os outros Vingadores se movem rapidamente. Devem ter percebido o que está acontecendo. Steve está lá em um instante, segurando o braço direito de Tony. Bruce se junta a ele, então Scott, Clint, Thor e Carol. Com cada pessoa que se junta à corrente, Tony está aliviado um pouco mais da dor. T'Challa e todas as suas tropas formam uma teia interconectada atrás deles. Deve ser um espetáculo, toda essa luz viajando por tantos corpos. Thanos está vendo, mas com todas as seis Jóias do Infinito bem na frente dele, prontas para serem usadas a qualquer momento, não há muito o que fazer.

Finalmente, Pepper aterrissa na frente dele com sua armadura azul brilhante. Peter salta sobre as cabeças, de modo que ele fica ao lado dela. Ambos se agacham na frente de Tony e colocam a mão em ambos os joelhos onde ele se ajoelha no chão chamuscado. Seus gritos de dor doem mais do que os dele. Mas entre tantas pessoas, superpoderosas ou não, a dor é suportável.

Tony olha para bem nos olhos de Thanos. "E nós... somos... os Vingadores."

Ele estala os dedos. Tudo fica branco diante dos seus olhos. Fogo viaja pelo seu braço e consome seu corpo. Consegue escutar pessoas gritando distante. Ele está muito sobrecarregado para fazer um barulho.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sr. Stark?" É a primeira coisa que ele escuta. Ele não sabe quanto tempo faz. "Sr. Stark, por favor!" Peter está chorando. "Vencemos, você conseguiu! Tony, me desculpe..."

"Sexta-Feira?" É a voz da Pepper.

Ele ainda deve estar seu receptor ligado, porque ele ouve sua IA responder:_ "O Chefe sofreu queimaduras de terceiro grau e tem danos neurais graves no seu braço direito. Mas seu batimento cardíaco está estável."_

Tony abre os olhos com dificuldade o suficiente para saber que está deitado no chão com Pepper, Peter e Rhodey se ajoelhando ao redor dele. Ele faz contato visual com todos os rostos sorridentes e chorosos. Cada um parece com um rosto pior. Pálido. Ele se pergunta se as jóias causaram danos para todos. Seu olhar aterrissa em Peter, que está rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Ele está segurando a boa mão do seu mentor com as duas mãos.

Lentamente, mesmo que cause sensações de ser esfaqueado no braço esquerdo, Tony ergue sua mão para colocar no rosto de Peter. Peter ajuda a segurar lá. "Garoto..." ele coaxa. Sua garganta parece ferida.

"Oi, Sr. Stark." Peter responde com um tremor na sua voz.

_Senti sua falta._ Tony quer dizer. _Eu te amo._ Sua boca se move lentamente, mas suas cordas vocais não cooperam.

"Está tudo bem", Pepper diz gentilmente. "Estamos todos bem. Pode descansar agora."

Ele confia nela implicitamente, então ele fecha os olhos e deixa a inconsciência tomar conta.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Na próxima vez que ele acorda, mais uma vez é com o som de Peter falando. Mas Tony está bem mais confortável dessa vez. Sua cabeça parece estar preenchida com algodão. Devem ter posto umas drogas bem pesadas nele. Há muito esforço para se concentrar no que Peter está dizendo.

"Acontece que a maioria deles desapareceu também, então eu ainda estou na escola com muitos dos meus amigos. O Ned e a MJ estão lá, o que é legal, mas o Flash também está lá, o que é um saco. Mas, é estranho estar de volta. Ainda mais quando metade dos garotos que eu conheci estão com uns 22 anos e na faculdade agora. É loucura.

Sabe o que mais? Eu até encontrei um memorial para o Homem Aranha no Queens. Não consigo acreditar que eles se lembrariam de mim quando tantas outras pessoas desapareceram ao mesmo tempo! Tirei uma selfie nele ontem. Vou te mostrar quando você acordar."

É nesse ponto que Tony percebe que Peter não está falando com outro ocupante no quarto; ele está falando com seu mentor inconsciente. Assim como Tony costumava falar com a foto.

"Você tem que acordar logo, Sr. Stark. Eles disseram que você está se recuperando. Está respirando sozinho agora e tudo... A escola está planejando uma viagem de verão para a Europa. Mas eu não vou se você não... se você ainda..." Peter funga.

Isso alfineta seu coração o suficiente para quebrar o silêncio. Com esforço, ele entreabre seus olhos. "Você devia ir.", ele sussurra. A voz sai como uma lixa na madeira.

Peter pula da cadeira ao lado de sua cama. "Sr. Stark!"

Tony se alivia ao olhar pro seu rosto. "Oi, garoto."

Peter se agita, nervoso de repente. "Oi. Como, hã, como você está? Ah! Eu devia chamar uma enfermeira." Ele alcança Tony para apertar o botão de chamada anexado à cama.

Tony bate seus lábios secos. "Que tal um pouco d'água?"

"Ah, claro!" Peter se sobressalta. "Só um minuto, vou pegar um pouco."

A cabeça de Tony o segue pelo quarto até a pia e é quando ele percebe o próprio ombro do canto do seu olho. Ele encara imediatamente, seu corpo ficando duro, e solta um palavrão que não diria na frente de Morgan.

Porque seu braço direito se foi. Apenas, completamente perdido.

E sim, ele está um pouco em pânico. Peter derruba o copo d'água. "Tudo bem, Sr. Stark! Digo, não tá tudo bem, mas-"

A porta do quarto do hospital abre e Pepper se apressa para dentro, seguida de uma enfermeira. "Tony!" Sua esposa exclama ao ficar ao seu lado. "Tudo bem. Você está bem. Respire fundo."

Ele tenta. Tenta acalmar seu coração engasgado enquanto estuda os traços familiares do rosto dela. Ela ergue a mão dele - a outra mão - até seus lábios e beija seus punhos enquanto acaricia seu cabelo.

"Desculpe, amor." Ela diz com calma, mas Tony é bom em ouvir o medo por trás de sua compostura agora. "Eu dei permissão para fazerem o procedimento. Tivemos que agir rápido. Você entrou em coma e seu braço estava além de conserto. Disseram que não havia tempo para esperar até você acordar. Poderia ter te matado."

"Ok... é, ok." Tony processa a informação enquanto respira firmemente. Logicamente, ele entende. Ele sabia que o braço estava ruim. Ele nem esperava sobreviver ao usar as jóias. Um braço parece um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo o que eles ganharam. Ele sabe disso. É só... um choque. "Saquei, Pep. Tá tudo bem." Ele garante. "Só vai levar um tempo pra acostumar."

Ela sorri pra ele. "O Rei T'Challa já se ofereceu para fazer uma prótese de vibranium."

Tony zomba disso. "Acho que consigo lidar com fazer minha própria."

Ela ri, um som maravilhoso, libertador. "Claro que consegue."

A enfermeira faz perguntas sobre níveis de dor enquanto ajusta seu IV e faz anotações na sua prancheta. Ela avisa que está prestes a colocar mais analgésicos na agulha e que provavelmente vai deixá-lo sonolento. Ele só acena, porque sua garganta ainda está seca. Ele está prestes a pedir por um pouco de água outra vez, quando de repente se lembra de quem estava indo pegar pela primeira vez.

Tony tenta se sentar, mas é imediatamente segurado pela enfermeira e Pepper.

"Precisamos que fique parado, Sr. Stark." A enfermeira explica severamente. "Você ainda não está pronto para se levantar."

"Onde está Peter?" Ele coaxa, olhando para Pepper. Ele não sabe como explicar para ela o medo irracional que o agarra de deixar Peter fora de sua vista. Tony sabe que ele não vai virar poeira de novo. Sabe que Thanos se foi. Mas perdê-lo uma vez foi o bastante por uma vida inteira. Ele ainda não está pronto para deixá-lo ficar mais longe do que uma largura de braço.

"Ele se esgueirou para fora enquanto a gente conversava." Ela diz para ele no mesmo tom calmo que ela usa quando diz a Morgan que não há monstros no armário.

Tony tenta olhar atrás dela para a porta da sua posição. "Por quê?"

"Acho que ele só quis te dar um minuto para se ajustar. Você sabe como ele é educado."

Ótimo. Provavelmente Tony o assustou. Ele queria que o garoto não tivesse visto sua surtada, justificada como pode ter sido. Ele consegue sentir as drogas fazerem efeito e o mundo fica embaçado de novo. "Ele tá bem?"

"Ele está bem." Pepper confirma, acariciando seu cabelo de novo. "Só relaxe. Ele está sendo bem cuidado."

_Mas EU quero cuidar dele._ Tony quer dizer, mesmo que saiba que não está em condições de cuidar de ninguém agora. Os analgésicos tomam conta, e ele adormece.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter não está lá quando Tony acorda de novo. Dessa vez, Happy senta na cadeira ao lado dele, lendo alguma coisa no seu Stark Pad. Ele olha quando ouve Tony mudar de posição. "Oi, chefe." Ele diz com um sorriso.

"Onde está Peter?" Tony pergunta lentamente. Ele deveria estar de volta, não é?

"Ai. Tá bom, já sei onde eu fico." Happy responde secamente. "É um dia de semana. Ele está na escola."

"Ah." Tony deve ter ficado em coma mais tempo do que ele pensou. E escola? Sério? O governo já está mandando as crianças desaparecidas de volta? Claro, ele percebe de repente, ele não faz ideia de quanto tempo faz que eles voltaram. "Quanto tempo eu apaguei?" Ele pergunta.

"No total? Cerca de três semanas."

"Ah," Tony diz de novo. A ansiedade bate em seu peito. É mais tempo do que ele pensou. "O que houve? Tá todo mundo bem? Como está a Morgan?"

O sorriso de Happy é suave. Ele sempre teve um fraco pela Morgan. "Ela está bem, Tony. Pergunta bastante sobre você. Mas ela entende que você se machucou quando salvou o mundo e que está no hospital se recuperando. Ah, eu lembrei." Ele alcança o bolso do paletó e tira um pedaço de papel amassado. Ele abre e entrega para Tony. "Ela queria que eu te desse isso."

Tony pega o papel, lutando contra a água em seus olhos. Morgan desenhou duas figuras com lápis de cera. Uma é claramente uma garotinha com cabelo escuro e outra é uma representação crua do Homem de Ferro em vermelho e amarelo. No topo e do lado da figura, ela escreveu (com algumas letras viradas): "Papai, você é meu herói."

"Tá vendo isso?" Tony diz, sacudindo o papel. "Minha filha é um gênio! Quatro anos e já escreve frases completas. Ela até usou acento e pontuação! Eu quero isso moldurado. Quero na minha cama e então quando eu chegar em casa, vai estar na sala."

Happy ri. "Creio que é possível providenciar. Peter foi quem ajudou com os acentos e pontuação."

Tony se imobiliza. Eles já se conheceram? E ele perdeu? Seu coração afunda. "Ajudou?"

"É. Esses dois se entenderam logo de cara. É como se a Morgan já soubesse quem ele era."

Claro que sabia. Ela tem sabido do seu irmão mais velho a vida toda. Tony só queria estar lá para ver. Ele suspira, afundando ainda mais nos travesseiros. "Quero ir pra casa, Hap."

Seu amigo dá uma palmada no ombro. "Vai em breve."

Ele consegue se distrair pelo resto do tempo que está acordado ao ouvir as atualizações do Happy acerca do resto da equipe e do mundo todo. Ter metade da humanidade de volta de repente causou alguns problemas para pessoas que tentaram voltar para posições políticas que não estavam mais disponíveis para elas. Mas de modo geral, há uma sensação de euforia que, pela primeira vez, o mundo está compartilhando.

Happy confirma que nenhum dos outros Vingadores se feriu com as Jóias do Infinito. Todos ficaram exaustos depois da batalha, mas nenhum dano permanente foi feito a ninguém além de Tony. Ele conta que o Capitão devolveu as jóias para suas linhas do tempo, então fica quieto por um momento, decidindo se compartilha ou não mais alguma coisa. Ele deve ter escolhido não fazer isso, porque ele vai para explicar que os Guardiões reunidos deixaram o planeta, levando Thor com eles. Carol também saiu e todos os outros estavam começando a voltar para suas rotinas. O destroço que costumava ser o Recinto está sendo limpado. Estão esperando Tony se recuperar antes de discutir sua reconstrução.

"Como Peter está lidando com a volta?" Ele pergunta enquanto sente seus olhos ficarem mais pesados. "Está se adaptando?"

Happy olha pensativo por um momento antes de responder, o que faz a sobrancelha do Tony se erguer. "Acho que sim. Em boa parte. Ele tem estado um pouco quieto. E... tem evitado os convites da Pepper em te visitar."

Tony odeia que essa seja a última coisa que ele escuta antes de dormir.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele começa a perguntar de Peter todos os dias depois disso. Está ficando um pouco desesperado. "Deixe eu falar com ele." Ele implora a Pepper. "Me dê um celular ou meu relógio ou alguma coisa e me deixe ligar para ele."

"Ele precisa de tempo, Tony." Ela diz. "Ele ainda está se acostumando com o fato de que perdeu cinco anos. Não o pressione. Deixe ele vir quando estiver pronto."

Não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer quando sua mente está constantemente percorrendo cenários nos quais Peter está deprimido, ou irritado com ele por algum motivo, ou talvez com medo dele agora. Meu Deus. E se ele está ferido e não contou pra ninguém pra não causar preocupações? Dificilmente seria a primeira vez. Tony sabe que May está com Peter e ele é visitado pela Morgan, Pepper e Happy, então ele não está sozinho. Mas não é o bastante. Tony não ficou de luto por cinco anos pra _não ver _seu filho.

Assim que sábado chega, Tony passa o dia inteiro encarando a porta. Não é um dia de aula, e ele sabe que Peter foi convidado a visitar. Tony consegue ficar acordado por horas agora. Ele deve receber alta em uma questão de dias. Se Peter não vier até lá, ele irá até o Queens e arrebentar a porta dos Parker. (E então vai comprar uma nova para May).

Felizmente, não chega a essa situação, porque a porta do seu quarto abre às 1:15 da tarde e Peter entra sem jeito. Tony consegue ver May lá fora, quase empurrando ele para dentro antes de fechar a porta atrás dele.

Tony sente como se é a primeira vez que respira em semanas. "Finalmente." Ele diz casualmente, esperando que a leveza vai impedir Peter de fugir. "Já tava na hora de ter vermos por aqui."

Peter se alivia da alça da sua mochila. "É, hã... A-a escola tá uma loucura. Estão tentando descobrir o que fazer com as matrículas dobradas de repente. Aparentemente, a reposta é nos sobrecarregar com trabalhos pra podermos alcançar o que todo mundo já aprendeu esse ano."

"Bom, que idiota." Ele comenta. "Aposto que você tá tirando de letra." Ele acena para a cadeira ao lado de sua cama, esperando que Peter vá se sentar nela. Depois de uma breve hesitação, ele senta.

Peter coloca a mochila no chão, mas não se encosta na cadeira. Ele pigarreia e pergunta ao Tony: "Como você está?"

"Melhor a cada momento, garoto." Ele responde com o que ele espera ser um sorriso afirmativo. "A dor está diminuindo todos os dias. Devo receber alta pra ir pra casa em breve."

"Bom," Peter acena. "Que bom."

Tony odeia o quão nível superficial está essa conversa, mas pelo menos Peter está conversando com ele. Ele decide ir com isso. "E você? Está tudo bem?" Ele tenta não parecer que está incitando.

"É-é, é." Peter encosta na cadeira. "Tô bem. Tudo bem. Tudo bem." Ele não elabora.

Sua falta de tagarelice é problemática. O peito de Tony se contrai. Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa para aborrecer Peter por ele estar agindo assim. Não é a reunião que ele sonhou. "Peter." Ele diz, em voz baixa. "Seja o que for, me desculpe."

O menino olha pra ele com olhos arregalados. "Quê?"

Tony acena para a mão de Peter. "Seja lá o que está passando nesse seu cérebro grande, não é 'bem'. É óbvio que tem alguma coisa errada. Se foi algo que eu fiz, me desculpe. Talvez se me contar o que é, eu posso consertar."

Peter sacode a cabeça rapidamente. "Não! Você não fez nada. Sério, Sr. Stark, eu tô-"

"Se disser 'bem', eu vou me irritar."

"Tô...legal?"

Tony esfrega a mão na cabeça com um suspiro. "É isso?" ele pergunta, sacudindo o ombro direito para que a manga vazia embaixo se mova. "É isso que tá te chateando?"

Os olhos de Peter arregalam ainda mais. "Não, Sr. Stark! Eu não me importo com isso! Digo, é uma droga que tenha acontecido e eu detesto que você está com dor e tem que viver sem o seu braço, mas não me incomoda!

Tony o escrutiniza. Ele não se mexeu para fugir, então é um bom sinal. "Vai me deixar adivinhando?"

Peter abaixa a cabeça, suas mãos no seu colo. "É burrice." Ele resmunga.

"Se é algo que está te incomodando, então é óbvio que não é burrice. Agora vai, bota pra fora."

Peter pega na ponta do seu polegar, recusando-se a olhar para cima. Tony se debate entre continuar fazendo perguntas ou ficar quieto e deixar o silêncio pressioná-lo. Ele decide aceitar o conselho de Pepper em esperar o garoto falar primeiro.

Dois minutos ridiculamente longos se arrastam antes que Peter resmunga. "Eu só tô... tentando me acostumar em não ter você por perto.

Bom, isso não faz sentido. Tony franze as sobrancelhas, coçando a cabeça. "Você sabe que estou me recuperando, né? Eu não vou morrer."

"Eu sei." Peter responde. Ele morde o seu lábio inferior. "É só que... você tem a sua própria filha agora. Você não precisa mais de mim. Ainda estou trabalhando em aceitar isso."

As palavras perfuram a garganta de Tony como uma faca. "Peter-"

"E eu não quero que você pense que não amo a Morgan!" Peter diz rapidamente. Ele ainda não olha para cima. "Ela é perfeita e fofa e muito que nem você. Ela é tudo que você merece. Ela vai mudar o mundo algum dia, eu sei disso. Mas..." Ele pressiona as pontas dos dedos nas pálpebras furiosamente, como se tentasse impedir lágrimas de se formarem. "M-mas... você teve ela o mais breve que pôde depois que eu morri. Tipo, eu morri e então você seguiu em frente imediatamente e me substituiu e é tão idiota eu me sentir assim! Eu não tenho direito de me sentir assim! Porque você não é meu pai, é da Morgan, então é claro que ela merece você e eu não, e eu só preciso aceitar isso."

Os instintos paternais de Tony estão se sobrecarregando. Anos atrás, uma criança chorando teria deixado ele desconfortável, mas agora ele está tão acostumado com isso que ele imediatamente se estica e tenta segurar Peter. Mas o aranha deve ter sentido ele vindo, porque ele se afasta.

"Desculpe, Sr. Stark," ele chora, sua voz instável. "Não devia ter dito nada disso. Por favor, esquece. Me desculpa. Me desculpa."

"Peter, _pare._" Tony exige. Essas duas palavras fora da boca de Peter Parker fazem seu coração bater e ele consegue ver sujeira vermelha debaixo de suas unhas e sentir cinzas na sua boca. "Meu Deus, garoto, vem aqui.". Peter finalmente deixa ele colocar uma mão no seu braço. Mas não é nem um pouco o suficiente para Tony.

"Não, venha até aqui." Ele puxa a mão do menino, tentando puxar ele para si. Peter finalmente olha para ele brevemente com olhos vermos antes de se mover e sentar levemente na cama reclinada do hospital na frente de Tony. Ele ainda está tentando manter distância. "Não, vem cá." Ele coloca seu braço atrás dos ombros de Peter e puxa ele para perto, de modo que ele não tem escolha a não ser ficar do lado do seu mentor. Peter parece incerto em sua posição. Tony se arrepende de nunca ter tido esse afeto físico com ele antes. Morgan foi quem finalmente derrubou as paredes de Tony e ensinou como era fácil mostrar que você ama seus filhos.

"Tá bom." Tony começa. "Primeiro, você tem que saber que a Morgan não foi planejada. Ela foi uma surpresa bem-vinda. Segundo, se você acha que não passei cada droga de dia nesses últimos cinco anos tendo flashbacks de como eu te perdi e me arrependendo de tudo que eu fiz que levou até aquele ponto, você está muito enganado. Você é a única razão que todo mundo está de volta. Você é o que me inspirou a descobrir a solução. Se houvesse uma mínima chance de poder te trazer de volta, eu tinha que arriscar."

Peter relaxa nele. Ele espera Tony continuar, finalmente olhando para ele.

"E por último - e provavelmente deveria ter começado com isso - você pode não ser meu filho biologicamente, mas você o é em todos os outros sentidos. A Morgan já decidiu que você é o irmão mais velho dela, então vai ter que lidar com isso."

Peter deixa escapar uma risadinha e enterra seu rosto no ombro de Tony. Tony esfrega sua mão cima e baixo em seu braço confortavelmente. "Eu te amo, garoto. Cansei de passar anos me arrependendo de nunca ter dito isso."

"Tudo bem." Peter diz, com a voz abafada. "Eu sabia. Também te amo."

Tony sente o mesmo calor tomar conta do seu peito que sempre vem quando Morgan diz que o ama. Nunca envelhece. "Bom. Então vamos parar com toda essa ideia sem sentido de abandono, tá bem? Enquanto May estiver disposta a te dividir, você vai fazer parte da minha vida, queira ou não."

Ele consegue sentir o sorriso de Peter contra ele enquanto acena. Eles sentam por alguns minutos em um silencio confortável. Esse é o tipo de momento que Tony nunca aceitaria de novo. Outro pensamento ocorre a ele e diz: "Estou orgulhoso de você, aliás. Você precisava de validação e foi valente o bastante para pedir. Isso já faz de você mais maduro emocionalmente do que eu."

Peter olha para ele com um olhar malicioso. "Bom, não é tão difícil de fazer."

"Você é mesmo o pior."

"Porém, você me ama."

"É. Eu amo... Um montão."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

O melhor dia da vida de Tony é provavelmente o dia em que ele chega em casa do hospital e vê Peter e Morgan na mesma sala. Tony e Pepper decidiram não trazer Morgan para o hospital, onde a menina de quatro anos teria que ver seu pai sem um braço, cicatrizado e preso em fios. Significa que eles estão sem se ver por um mês, mas quando Tony vai até a porta da frente, ele sabe que foi a decisão certa.

Peter e May tinham ficado em casa com Morgan, enquanto Pepper foi buscar seu marido. Contaram à Morgan que seu pai está sem um braço agora, mas Tony não tem certeza do quanto ela entendeu. Seus olhos estão arregalados e assustados quando ela vê seus pais entrarem na casa. Peter se ajoelhou até sua altura e Morgan está se agarrando nele, incerta.

"Olha, Morgan." Ele diz a ela gentilmente quando aponta para Tony. "O papai está em casa! Quer ir ver seu pai?"

Morgan se apóia ainda mais em Peter, incerta. Ela está olhando o espaço onde o braço de Tony deveria estar. Ele consegue imaginar o quão desalentador deve ser para ela. Ele também se agacha, assim ele parece menos assustador. "Oi, Pepperony." Ele diz suavemente. "Senti saudades mil milhões."

Um sorriso hesitante aparece em seus lábios ao ouvir sua voz. Ela se adianta até estar de frente com o seu rosto. Depois de alguns segundos encarando ele, ela deve ter encontrado o que estava procurando, porque ela coloca seus bracinhos em volta do seu pescoço. Tony coloca seu braço em volta dela, sentindo o cheiro de xampu de morango para crianças. Nossa, ele sentiu falta desse cheiro.

Morgan solta e começa a puxar sua blusa com excitação. "Papai! Você viu? Peter está aqui!"

Tony ri. "Eu sei que está! O que acha dele?"

"Eu amo ele três mil milhões!"

Pepper e May caem na gargalhada. Tony põe a mão na orelha e pisca, como se não tivesse ouvido. "Como é? Você ama ele três mil milhões, mas só ama o seu pai mil?

Morgan revira os olhos e é algo tão Stark que Tony ri também. "Paaaai." Ela se arrasta. "O Peter é especial!" Ela diz como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Porque antes ele era só uma foto, mas agora ele é de verdade!"

A sala fica quieta. Peter dá um olhar questionador, mas Tony só sorri. Por uma vez, o nódulo na sua garganta é de felicidade. "Acho que você tá certa."

Ela volta até o Peter, que a agarra e levanta com um floreio. A visão do seu filho segurando sua filha, algo que ele nunca esperava ver, é tão preciosa que Tony cede à energia nascendo em seu peito. Ele fica em pé e coloca seu braço em volta dos dois de uma só vez (e sim, ele tem que trabalhar naquela prótese; ele quer poder fazer isso melhor). Na hora em que eles estão todos juntos abraçados, contente, Pepper tira uma foto.

Torna-se a nova foto favorita na casa dos Stark. Está moldurada e pendurada na sala de estar, bem ao lado do desenho de Morgan.


End file.
